


Brothers & Sisters

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki and Colby reminisce about growing up with siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers & Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #346 – Sibling
> 
> So, this actually happened to me when I was a kid. My sister—who is nearly five years younger than me—did this very thing to me, and she didn't get punished. I got my revenge, in the form of my parents allowing me to have locks on my door, both inside and out. So, she never was able to get back into my room after that. As for the title of this drabble…well, I know it's the name of a show on ABC _that I never watched_. But, since I didn't want to be too obvious with the title, I chose this instead. And yes, the muse is happy, because brothers and sisters are actually siblings. /headdesk/ One of these days I'm going to have to find a way to untwist my muse. She's wound a little tight.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

"Are brothers always like that?" Colby asked, watching Don and Charlie wrestle by the koi pond. 

Nikki smiled, reminded of her own brothers when they were little. "It was probably worse when they were kids." 

"Really?" Colby asked. 

"Didn't you have brothers, Idaho?" 

"Two sisters." 

"Ah," she said, smiling knowingly. "That explains it." 

"You have brothers?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she said, sighing. "Two of them. They were always getting into trouble. And when they weren't torturing each other, they'd turn on me." 

"Weren't they supposed to be looking out for you?" Colby asked. 

"You gonna tell me your sisters didn't dress you up like a princess and make you have tea with them?" 

Colby blushed, and Nikki found that it was an appealing look on him. 

"No comment," he said, taking a sip from his beer. 

"I remember once, I think I was about eight," she said, thinking back over the years. "I had this inflatable doll furniture." 

"Inflatable?" 

She glared at him as he smirked at her, until he relented, holding up a hand in surrender. "Anyway, Kyle, the younger one, popped the furniture with a pin. Called it an April Fool's joke." 

"No way," he said. "Did he get busted?" 

"No," she said, shaking her head. "He didn’t get what an April Fool's joke was, so Mom didn't punish him." She smiled. "Doesn't mean I didn't get my revenge." 

"I'm afraid to ask," Colby said, cringing. 

Her smile grew. "Let's just say he never did anything that stupid again." 

Colby chuckled, lifting his beer bottle. "Here's to _not_ killing our siblings when we were kids." 

"Here, here," Nikki said, smiling as she clinked her bottle with his. 

"And remind me to never meet you in a dark alley," Colby added. 

Nikki just threw her head back and laughed. 

~Finis


End file.
